


Performance Review

by theroomstops



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: Julia ducked her head outside the door to her office, catching his glance as he looked at her eagerly. “Can you come in here, please?”“Ma’am.”“Your performance review...”David's first performance review is up, and they both enjoy playing games.





	Performance Review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamehomesecretary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/gifts).

> Happy birthday to one of my favorite people on the damn planet. I love you. You asked for this. Begged for it actually. And here it is. I hope it's what you wanted and imagined it to be. I tried my best.
> 
> The explosion in episode 3 itself was averted, but all the events up until that did. Julia is alive, Kim is alive, everyone is alive and fine, and David and Julia's relationship has only continued to grow.

“David?” 

Julia ducked her head outside the door to her office, catching his glance as he looked at her eagerly. “Can you come in here, please?”

“Ma’am.”

“Your performance review...”

“Aye, sure.” Julia closed the door behind him and led David to her desk. She could smell a whiff of the cologne off his skin as he stepped up next to her, and she leaned down to place the forms from Human Resources in front of him.

“If you wouldn’t mind signing something first.” She held out a pen, and he smiled, a brief caress against her fingers as he took the pen from her. She cleared her throat, leaned further down and looked up towards the glass door she'd just closed. “Perhaps you shouldn’t stand so close, Rob is looking right at us.”

“Think he's actually looking at you.” David leaned down over the desk to her level, lowering his voice as his eyes glanced in Rob’s direction. “That little pervert is always staring, in case you hadn't noticed. What do you think he would do if he knew someone had seen all the parts of you he desperately wishes to get a peek at.” His arm brushed against her as they leaned over the desk in tandem. Him pretending to peruse over the documents, and she not.

“Don't.” Julia interjected quickly as David continued in a hushed, restrained voice.

“Do you think he would even believe me if I told him that you like to beg for me to get you off? That you like it when I make you wait?” He lowered his voice further and he reached for another pen behind her as he threw the other one away. Julia's skin prickled in tiny goosebumps as she felt his breath on her neck, even from a somewhat respectable distance. “Do you think he’d cream those ridiculously expensive pants of his, if he knew that your mouth was on my cock when he called you last night?”

Julia felt her body temperature rise and her pulse quicken, and she took a deep breath as she leaned back. “Crowing really isn’t attractive, David.” Julia moved around him, eyes firmly ahead, as she attempted to hide the effect his proximity had on her body.

“On the contrary, I think you’re annoyed with yourself for how attracted you are to me right now.” Fuck him and his ability to read her. 

He was right, of course. Seeing him slightly possessive, a little territorial even... it did get to her. Did things to her. Having him on her side was... sexy. Someone who knew her, who had seen her worst sides and her best. Someone who wasn’t trying to impress her or woo her. David had done so accidentally and without meaning to. And now he was a faithful soldier in her battles, and her companion who knew her inside and out. Who knew when to fuck her senseless and when to pour the wine. “Just once I'd love to tell him the things I get to do to you and he doesn't, and just watch-“

“David.” Julia interrupted firmly, and handed him another pen to replace the ones he'd already pretended didn't work. He moved closer, closing the gap between them as he stood back up, leaning against the desk with one hand.

“I want to kiss you. Here.” His voice, honest and sincere as he looked at her. Julia almost laughed at his suggestion, stifling it when she saw his face reflecting the same honesty and sincerity as he looked at her. He was serious. She entertained the idea for two seconds, caught herself and softened.

“Glass walls, David.” Her gaze lifted, peering towards the glass, finding Rob still looking at her curiously as he chatted to a co-worker.

“In this building then. Or anywhere that isn’t your hotel room or your flat. Somewhere a bit more dangerous.” His eyes gleamed with mischief, looking at her as she tried to ignore all the thoughts his suggestion had set in motion. The ideas and images that had formed in her head. She wished she could. Wished she could just lean in and leave a quick peck on those irresistible pink lips and forget about everyone else for a moment.

“I didn’t know you were such a thrill seeker.” Her words were said with cheek, but David didn’t seem to register it at all as he lowered his voice further and moved another inch closer.

“The only time I get to have you is at night. Sneaking into your flat like I'm your dirty little secret.” Julia cocked one eyebrow and David was quick to add. “And I'm not complaining. Just... it would be nice to do something normal.” And then he mumbled, disappointment dripping from his voice and knowing full well that she could still hear him. “Can't even kiss you in the lifts now because they installed those fucking cameras.”

She took him in for a bit. Let her eyes travel up his body, found that he seemed tense and agitated. She looked at his face, and found that he looked... sad, almost. A little disheartened. Eyes a little desperate. He noticed her looking at him curiously and tried his best to cover. 

She cleared her throat again and guided his gaze back to the desk. “Have you signed yet?”

“Mhmm. Has Rob stopped staring at you yet?”

“Nope.” Julia allowed herself a smile, and David laughed at her quick retort. He eased up a bit as they stood in silence for a few moments before Julia pointed to another line at the bottom of the page as she kept watching the door. As David finally signed his name, Rob waved at her as he pointed to a blonde woman by his side. “That's the liaison from Craddock’s office. Take a seat and for fuck’s sake don’t crow. And don't smile. Guilty people smile.”

“And what crime am I guilty of, Julia?” She wanted to slap his grinning little face as much as she wanted to kiss it. Press hungry lips to his and bite that bottom lip until he committed his crime again and again and again. She steeled herself as he brushed against her while she walked towards her office door.

Julia watched politely as Lorraine Craddock’s liaison, Holly, took her seat on a chair across from David’s. She poured tea into boring, cream Home Office cups and took her seat next to her. An older woman this time, usually they sent overexcited younger men who grated on her nerves and her patience. Trying to impress the boss, and wasting her time with inane, useless questions. She hoped this woman was different. She didn't need anyone accidentally poking into David's secrets and by extension hers. And there was a warm, motherly feel to her as she looked at David with open, curious eyes. 

“Thank you for sitting down with me today, Home Secretary, I know you're very busy.” Julia smiled politely and Holly nodded, smiling warmly, as she turned her attention to David. “David, you’re sure you’re still fine with the Home Secretary remaining present? These are common procedure, but it is perfectly acceptable for you to ask to do them in private.”

“No, as I told Craddock, I’d prefer if she stayed.” David shifted slightly in his seat. Still coming off unnervingly confident as his gaze shifted between the two women. “She’ll want to hear what I have to say too.”

“Very well. You’ve been here for several months now. Are you finding your posting with the Home Office satisfactory, PS Budd?” Oh _**fuck**_. Julia could see the tiny, teasing smile creeping onto David’s face at that particular word choice. _Satisfied._ There was a word he’d undoubtedly have fun with. Three minutes in, this should be fun.

“I am _very_ satisfied, yes. The Home Secretary is extremely... good in all aspects. Very pleased.” Julia's fingers dug into the chair as the blonde woman next to her continued.

“Excellent. The relationship between a PPO and their protectee can be complex. You spend a lot of time together, a lot of time in close quarters. Your situation being especially unique, certainly.” Julia could feel her heart pounding, and even David looked a little bit on edge as he took the woman in from where he sat. His eyes narrowing as she spoke, and then looking instantly more relieved as she continued on and was still clearly clueless. “... And the close working relationship, that’s going smoothly?”

“I can only speak on my end, but I think it would be fair to say that the Home Secretary and I have really found our sweet spots.” Julia closed her eyes impatiently as she took deep breaths and feigned deep interest in her tea cup while David continued. “We’ve learned what the other person responds well to, what doesn’t suit them. I’m able to act quickly if I see something that needs to be handled.” David leaned forward in his chair, folding his hands in his lap as he made a small attempt to charm the woman, as unnatural as that felt. “And she doesn’t oppose to being handled. Anymore.”

“Am I to deduce there was some tension at first?”

“Aye, there was.” He nodded gently. “But we’ve found ways to work out any kinks together. We're a good team, I think. Would you agree... Home Secretary?”

“Only here to watch for now.” Julia sipped from her cup and responded as emotionlessly as she could. David smiled quickly, as Holly bowed her head and wrote down his response in her notes.

Julia stared ahead, trying to focus on the plant outside the glass door as David continued his chat with the dutiful liaison. Her eyes constantly drawn to him and finding him usually looking right back at her. Thank goodness for the stack of papers Craddock’s little minion had to check keeping her eyes focused elsewhere, or she’d panic more than she already was.

“Well, I suppose I have what I need. And is there anything about your situation you wish to change at current?”

_'Please don't say it. Please don't fucking suggest they remove the cameras in the lift, David, please don't.'_

“I feel confident that if I need anything, I can simply ask the Home Secretary and she'd be happy to oblige with whatever I'd need.” He smiled, cocky and assured as the older woman nodded and clicked her pen.

_'Oh fuck him, and his smug little smile.’_ And fuck the immediate reaction between her thighs.

“Well then, I'll be off. CSI Craddock wouldn't want me to waste your time here any further. Good luck,” She offered her hand to David. “Very happy to hear such a glowing review, the Home Secretary will oversee the more tedious part of the review.” She offered her hand to Julia, who shook it firmly and led her towards the door. “You both have a nice day.”

“Shall we?” Julia grinned as she turned to David, visibly relieved and relaxed that the woman had left none the wiser to any of their off duty shenanigans, despite David's word games.

David walked up behind her as she moved towards her desk. His voice low and far more solemn than the eager smile he'd displayed just a few seconds ago. “Bring it home with you, and we'll do it there instead.”

Julia paused. “Two seconds ago, you were practically daring that woman to figure things out, and now you look like...”

“Maybe after you and I complete this performance review we can discuss where _we_ go from here?” David sat down, tapping his foot nervously as he watched her move to sit across from him. “Because I’m ready for a new phase, and I don’t mean in the professional part of our relationship.”

She looked at him for a few moments. He looked so sincere, he almost seemed... scared. Worried at the very least. Truth be told, she knew he was right. It was time. She'd been thinking the same over the past few weeks. They had snuck around for months, carefully navigating and taking full advantage of David being in charge of the rotas, but it was becoming exhausting. She nodded and smiled as she spoke. “Alright.”

“Does that mean you want that too?” He perked up then. Leaning forwards slightly as he made sure his face was hidden from any possible spectators.

“Yes.” Her breath hitched as she answered. Nervousness and excitement battling as she hid the smile nipping at the corner of her mouth. “Lunch while we pretend to do the performance review then?” David nodded, and leaned back in his chair as Julia picked up the phone. “Could you send two of my usual for Sergeant Budd and I, we’ll do a working lunch in my office today. Thank you.”

“Lunch in public. That’s a start.” David began to clear the desk of pens and closed folders.

“Maybe one day you’ll even be able to kiss me during lunch. In public.” 

“Wouldn’t that be something?” His foot twitched, his eyes wide as his tongue danced over his bottom lip. Excitement built within him as he drew deep, satisfied breaths before they enjoyed twenty-eight glorious minutes of talking freely.

_“You remember that I’m not a big fan of unknown territory, right? That I need to know where I am to keep you safe?” David hisses as he follows her directions._

_“You’ll enjoy this.” Julia touches his arm just briefly as she slows her pace in the empty hallway and lets him go ahead for a moment. “Trust me.” _

_As Julia greets and discusses with the team in the security room, David stands in the corner and keeps watch. The security team is panicking in every way. All of them fumbling, trying to impress her and unable to stop spilling information. He tries to pay attention, to listen in as she discusses which areas can be improved, and asks which areas are safest for her should she want to explore and meet the many people that work for her. She says her goodbyes to the fumbling idiots, and leads them back down hallways when it slowly dawns on David what she’s been doing all this time he’s been annoyed at overly attentive security guys. _

_Mapping out blind spots. _

_Like the office at the very end of the third floor that’s undergoing renovation. She’d sent two of the men off earlier, he assumed she'd already worked out which one would reveal further information to her in private and to double checked that their information was correct. The cameras had remained off. She’d asked follow up questions as they returned, if there were plans to fix said security lapse any time soon, and David almost jumped at one of them when he puffed his chest and said he was personally responsible for putting it together. Even threw in his lament at her lost bill and his enthusiastic support for her rumored bid as PM. Wanker. _

_“So, there’s no risk then? Because no one uses it?” She's plastered on her more brilliant of fake smiles. Her politician smile as David likes to tease her with in private._

_“Nah, is black out city down there. But we’ll have it up and running again when it’s done, don't you worry. No use wasting tons of money down there when it’s just being painted and stuff.”_

_Julia smiles, genuinely, he can tell the difference. “Good to know. Well, thank you. I should be getting back.”_

_“Feel free to stop by here any time, Home Secretary.” David shoots him a look that probably would have wounded a more self-aware man, and slams the door behind him as he hears the men beginning to boast behind him as they walk out. He sees Julia’s lips curl as he lets out a few chosen expletives as they make their way towards the lifts again._

And that is how they were now in another empty corridor. Her, determined and leading the way in confident strides. Him, slightly concerned and increasingly turned on. She opened the door to the office furthest from the lifts, locking the door and made sure all the blinds were shut as David waited with building anticipation by the door.

“Happy to oblige in whatever you need...” She mumbled against his lips as she pushed him against the door, claiming his mouth with hers as she sucked on his bottom lip. Teasingly probing for permission as her tongue found his. David moaned as she pulled back, out of breath and flushed. “Good enough for you, Sergeant? The kissing? We are technically still at the Home Office.”

“Meh...” He teased, lips curved and his gleaming as he leaned against the door, panting.

“Oh fuck off.” She leaned back in his arms with a teasing smile on her lips, his hands firmly on the round curve of her ass as he pulled her against him, kissing her again with fervour. He mumbled his gratitude in her ear as his lips travelled downwards. Burying his face in the curve of her neck as he breathed in her perfume.

“When’s your next meeting?” His hands danced along her back beneath the shirt as her fingers played with the hair at his nape.

“Sampson at 4.” David grinned playfully as his hands pulled on the navy silk.

“We really can’t.” Julia tried to protest. David whispered his intentions in her ear, ghosting his lips along her jaw as his hands fully untucked her shirt. “David, you said kissing.”

“No cameras.” She leaned back and stared at him. David breathed slowly, licking his lips as he stared right back, daring her. Biting his lips and letting his hands wander as he waited her out. Knew so well that she wanted to give in. She muttered _fuck_ in a sign of concession as her lips crashed onto his again, and she removed his tie. She followed him awkwardly towards the sheet-covered sofa behind them, trying not to stumble on the tarp that covered the floor.

David undid his belt, pulled his clothes off and sat down, looking up at her. Julia chewed the corner of her mouth, looking at him as he sat in front of her, offering himself fully to her. That perfectly chiseled jaw and those gorgeous blue eyes staring back as he held his hand out towards her. His bare ass rubbed against the sheet covered furniture, as he leaned forward and watched enraptured while she unfastened her trousers. Steady hands covered hers as he helped pull them down, planting wet kisses on her thighs as he breathed in her arousal. He nestled his head between her thighs before he pulled back to look at her. Her shirt hung loose as she stared down at him, biting her lip slightly as she stepped out of her clothes, held onto the hand he offered and sat down in his lap.

“You’re insane.” She whispered as their breaths mingled.

“I’m imaginative.” He pulled her shirt over her head as she began unbuttoning his. “You can put that down in my performance review too.” 

“Mhm, I do appreciate a show of initiative.” David laughed as he kissed her. Slowly. Agonizingly slow, as he wrapped himself around her and pulled her in. Julia sat up on her knees, one on either side of his thighs as she pushed his shirt open and licked his neck. Biting slightly as she moved into the crook of it, teasing him gently as her fingers found their target.

He gasped as she wrapped her hand around his cock. Pumping, playing with him as she sucked on the sensitive skin on his neck, before sliding down, engulfing him in his favorite warm, wet, luscious piece of heaven. Where she had seemed resistant earlier, she was now embracing their adventure fully and David leaned against the sofa as she rode him slowly. 

_It had begun as a fantasy really. From an offhand remark several weeks ago, a few recurring dreams and then the bitter realization that they, all they were, had only existed behind strong, wooden doors and after-hours, secretly, in the safety of her flat. It was then that he'd first kissed her while still on duty. In the lifts as they were returning from Number 10. Julia annoyed and impatient after another fruitless meeting with politicians in stuffy suits claiming her ideas as theirs, and David unable to stop thinking about the various places he'd explored around the Home Office building in his dreams. _

_She'd jumped at first. Then as he persisted, she'd dropped her bags to the floor and given in. Let him kiss her breathless, even played with him in return. He'd bit his lip adorably as he picked up her red case again, handing it to her just as the doors opened and the sounds of a bustling Home Office imposed on their moment. He'd done it several times after that, until he'd been asked to keep the doors open while maintenance workers installed new cameras to replace the broken ones from last year. He'd sounded and probably even looked disappointed as he mentioned it while they stood outside the lifts late that evening. She'd felt disappointed too. Slightly annoyed, actually. Even tried to make it up to him that night, but his irritation had only grown since._

He licked a drop of sweat that fell between her breasts as he covered her chest in the wet marks of his mouth. She felt so incredible around his cock, her face flushed and her skin slick as she took them closer and closer to destruction. His stomach clenched, his nails digging into her skin as he held her close. His chest burned as he heard Julia panting softly in his ear. He pulled back to look at her, catching her just as she began to go. Eyes closed, mouth open as her heart pounded. He followed close behind, and she covered his mouth with hers as he felt a groan grow from the fire deep in his belly, making its way, drowning in her mouth as she kissed him thoroughly. He lay back against the sofa, spent and sweaty as she kissed his face. 

“Didn’t think this through.” David laughed as Julia murmured against his neck. “You better hope I have a change of clothes still in my office, or I’ll walk around smelling of this sinful little tryst the rest of the day.” 

David felt lucky as they sat there. Julia leaned against his chest as their breathing slowed to normal. Lucky, ready, full of the best kind of sins. He felt all of it, everything at once.

David took a deep breath as he locked the back door behind him securely. Yet another evening of making it successfully back to her flat in time, and presumably unseen. Though he did want it to end soon. He wanted to enter her building like a normal person instead of in what was basically looking like spy gear. Proper James Bond he was, sneaking around behind the backs of his bosses to spend his nights with his bosses boss. People trying to kill them and governments narrowly surviving scandal after scandal. Not unlike a damn spy novel. Although he didn't think James Bond ever felt this ready for the sneaking around to end. Where 007 thrived on spy games, David Budd was more than ready for normality.

David left his backpack on the chair in the hall as he looked around for her. Called her name as he looked at the leftover take out she'd brought home earlier. He nibbled on cold chips as he scratched his nose. 

“Welcome to your performance review.” He smiled as he heard her voice behind him. He grabbed another chip, turning around to face her as he put it in his mouth... and then he choked. Literally. He spit the deadly chip out and coughed to regain his breath as he looked at her. The cigarette trousers she'd worn as he'd told her _'Have a good evening, ma'am'_ as Kim had waited for him by the door, discarded in exchange for a form-fitting, black pencil skirt with a long slit on the side. The navy blouse from earlier that day gone and in its place a cream blouse barely buttoned up, and her hair up, loose bits of hair around her face. He struggled to really focus. The black heels nearly did him in. And then... the glasses. Oh God, the glasses were a damn nice touch. And he could actually see the black lace underneath the shirt. What the hell?

“I... Can't really... Wow...” David licked his lips. Julia grinned, satisfied with the reaction and feeling surprisingly confident considering she never did this – dressed up to play this way. “Is this happening? When I left you didn't say anything about...”

“I just thought we'd switch things up tonight.” She shrugged, and David bit his lip as he placed his hands at her waist. He hadn't stopped smiling since he'd turned around.

“Uh, so the glasses are hot. I didn't even know you wear glasses.”

“I don't, usually. They're mainly for watching television.”

“Aye,” David cocked his right eyebrow suggestively. “We haven't done much of that.”

Julia shook her head. “No, we're usually too busy. Sit,” She pulled out a dining room chair and whispered in his ear. “Please.”

“Bossy.”

“I am.” Julia arranged the papers in front of him, leaning over as she looked him in the eye, making sure he was following every move. David bit his lip as she leaned in, arm firmly on the table as she kissed him slowly. “Make it quick, we do have other subjects to attend to.” One hand grazed along her leg, up her thigh as she watched him and he watched her, each waiting for the other to stop. She made the first move. Catching his hand just as it reached the low curve of her ass, placing his hand on the table and walking slowly to the other side. She grabbed the last report she had to look over that night as she watched him, still watching her. Julia nodded to the papers as she leaned back in her chair and placed one leg on top of the other on the table.

“That's just cruel.” 

“Chop chop, David.” 

She couldn't even hide her smile. It was fun. Torturing him a little, playing with him... Their relationship had started physical, they'd never had to work on the sexual aspects of it. Always more than ready for whatever. But they'd rarely played around. Light, fun, sexy playing as she was doing now. She made a note to do more of it, because seeing his face so confused and flushed was doing wonders for her self confidence. Well worth the uncomfortable heels and digging deep into her closet for the skirt.

She finished her report quicker than expected, and moved on to scroll through her phone. She glanced up at him at regular intervals as he chewed on the pen, his mouth twitching into what seemed like little smiles every now and then. As she was deep into her third email, she heard him approach and slam the forms next to her folder on the table.

“Done with your report, Mr Budd?”

“Aye, and I think you’ll be very pleased with my efforts,” He moved behind her, glancing down and appreciating the generous opening of her blouse. He leaned down to nibble on her ear. “Miss...” Sucking on her neck as she giggled softly. “Montague...”

“We’ll see. Because you know what happens to underachievers, David...” Julia stood up, catching him off-guard as he backed off slightly, before trapping her between himself and the table. “They don’t get to come... To the next class.” David growled as he kissed her neck. Julia laughed as she threw her head back.

“Oh, I feel quite certain I’ll pass with flying colors. I’ll just go await my grade in the bedroom.”

“Well, we'll see.”

Julia read on as she leaned against the table, seeing him close the bedroom door behind him. She did actually need the serious parts of the review to return to HR. She found the one she'd given him. An A4 form with unsatisfactory, satisfactory, good and excellent columns to check, and she tended to agree with him. She picked up the other form, probably one he'd got off google, printed and brought himself, and a smile nipped at her lips as she chuckled. He'd written in detail of his achieved goals and personal performance evaluation, all in cheek, and all too rude and intimate to leave with HR. Though he did make her flush slightly. Continued on to suggest all the ways in which he could improve on his current performance, making lewd and hilarious suggestions to positions to try, and places around the Home Office that might also not have surveillance. The field that was usually filled with scared and desperate employees mapping out all their good intentions, filled with only two words: “Your call.” He reiterated his gleeful observation of the glasses earlier with a “The glasses are hot, wear them more” under additional feedback, and as she went to find if he'd at least managed to sign his name on the thing she found he had not. 

Two names replaced by three words. A simple 'I love you' scribbled in the little section where his name would have gone. His first to come her way. She followed the arrow on the bottom, turning the paper to find a list on the back that he'd aptly named: 

**A Spark Of Light – I love you why**

_You make me happy._  
_I saved your life, but you saved me._  
_You always ask me about my kids._  
_You have the best sense of humour._  
_You make me think deeper about things._  
_You have the most beautiful smile. It lights up the room, and it makes me feel special to get to see it._  
_You know how to apologize and mean it._  
_You let me make fun of Rob at home, even though I shouldn't._  
_You do a lot of things without being asked to, and you never ask for credit._  
_You always have my favorite beer in your fridge even though you don't like it. Also, marmite._  
_The thing you do with your hand._  
_You never let that wanker you were married to get to you. And you look cute when you’re pretending to let him insult you._  
_(Even though it makes me want to slap his face.)_  
_You make amazing cheese toasties._  
_When you don't think I'm still awake, you sing in the shower. It’s my favorite way to fall asleep._  
_You let me talk about things when I want to, and you give me the space to just be when I need it._  
_When you laugh, your eyes almost close and your whole body moves with it. It's my favorite thing in the world._  
_You stayed when everyone else would have (and you probably should have) left._  
_I have many more reasons but you look super hot in that outfit so I need to stop now..._

Her heart skipped a beat as she prepared to crumple the paper into nothingness to toss into the fireplace, but found she couldn't. She should get rid of the evidence, but this felt... monumental. Too important to get rid off, and so she walked to her study and found her childhood photo album. Placing it carefully between the picture of her childhood dog, Blue Bell, and the one of her father and grandfather proudly holding her between them. Her present, even her future she suspected, lovingly placed between deeply cherished mementos of the past.

She drew a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. He sat there, obviously anticipating her arrival, his hands in his naked lap as she stepped into the room and leaned against the door. She held back from jumping at him as he had clearly hoped she might. Stood there as they watched each other. Watched as his pecs danced and his jaw clenched and unclenched. His turn to tease her now. She took in every well defined muscle along those gorgeous thighs as she saw his hands covering his groin and smiled. Continued up along hard abs and beating chest, until she met his eyes and smiled in return. He looked self-assured. And to be fair, he had every reason to. 

David cocked his head and asked. “Any comments then?” 

“Some.”

“Such as?”

Julia dragged her hand along the bed as she made her way to him. “Such as...” He pulled on her hand, and she fell onto the bed with a thud. David covered her body with his, tickling her side as he nibbled on her jaw. “Such as... I love you too.” She whispered softly and kissed him, giggling and pulling him down to her as she settled onto the bed. He smiled as his hands wandered down her thigh.

“So, Miss Montague...” He played with her hair as he settled on top of her. She kissed him again. “Am I your favorite student?”

Her mouth paused at his words. She smiled before she kissed him again and whispered against his mouth. “You’re my favorite everything.”

“Aye, I like you too.” David smirked, placing one more kiss at her lips before he rolled off her and grabbed something underneath the sheets. “And I got you something.”

“David...” He held up a small, luxurious gift bag in front of her. She recognized the jeweller brand. Julia sat up, heart beating a little faster as she saw the look on his face. He was so excited, so thrilled to be able to surprise her.

“It's been three months since that first night. And my life hasn’t been the same.” He took her hand in his.

“No, your life has been awful.” She said pointedly.

“It’s been a rollercoaster. Some of the worst things that have ever happened... but some of the best too.” He held her hand to his mouth, kissing her palm as he winked playfully. “Happy anniversary, love.”

“David, I didn’t get you anything.” 

“You get me things all the time. You got me that amazing electric toothbrush just last week.” His finger pointed to the bathroom.

“Yes, how very romantic.” She almost rolled her eyes, sighing as she looked at the beautiful gift bag now in her hands just as his hands covered hers.

“Hey, it is. It shows that you want me here.” He played with her fingers. “You’ve made plenty of space for me. Look, I have my little nightstand there, all the food bits I like are in the fridge, even though I never tell you to buy them.” Julia sighed softly as David caressed her hand. She did feel badly that it hadn't even crossed her mind. “You're dressed like the hottest fucking whatever I've ever seen right now.” She smiled, chuckling as he looked at her with playful eyes, wide open. “You do little things for me all the time, love. Did you not read that very detailed list I wrote?” She nodded, and he kissed the side of her mouth as he tossed the gift bag on the floor. “Open it.” He looked so cute, his eyes glittering as he looked at her with boyish excitement. 

Julia opened the box, and sighed contently as she stared at the gold plated circle that hung on a gold chain. She touched the tiny plate as she smiled to herself. Simple. Understated. So very much her style. In fact it would go absolutely perfectly with the simple gold chain she currently wore. “Read the inscription.” He whispered as he kissed her cheek. She looked puzzled, and he held it up and pointed to a small inscription on the back as she leaned in to find the light. _**24.10.18 D + J**_

“David, that’s... Thank you. Will you help me put it on, please?”

“Until...” Julia turned, her back to him as she took deep, steady breaths to keep from allowing the tears to form as they had threatened to. He reached around her as he held the necklace in place. “We make this public, you’ll have to wear it the other side up. But one day...”

“Soon...” Julia held onto his arm as he clasped the necklace into place, kissing the back of her neck as he moved slowly down her left side. She took his hand and held it tightly in hers as she leaned back into his embrace.

“Very soon.” David smiled as he kissed her forehead. Leaning back to lie against the pillows as he wrapped his arms around her. Julia held onto the gold plate, reading the description again she closed her eyes, taking in the feel, the smell of him as he held her close. 

“This must have been so expensive, David.”

“My cousin Allison is a jeweller in Kensington. She gave me a family deal and is sworn to secrecy.” He nuzzled his nose in her hair. Breathing in the vague hint of lavender and lemon. “She’s good at secrets. Family trait.”

_Loved. She was loved. By a man who thought to remember the anniversary of their first night together, just so he could give her a thoughtful gift, expecting nothing in return. Who disagreed with her, who fought with her, but who didn't run. Who had expected her to run from him, and cried in her arms when she didn't. She was loved. And she felt it. Deeply._

His lips were wet on her jaw, his hands warm and adventurous and _everywhere_ . Whispering in her ear as he touched all the parts of her he could reach. Kissing her on the back of her neck as his hand ventured beneath the split in the skirt again. Caressing her inner thigh as she moaned softly and waited for him to turn their embrace far less innocent.

David’s hands moved upwards, pulling down the zipper on the skirt as he leaned in and whispered.

“This was very fun, and we should do it again, but I like you even better naked.”

“Definitely showing initiative.” David pulled each heel off and threw them on the floor. He unbuttoned each shirt button slowly as he drank her in, enjoying her reactions as he left a kiss before each undone button. He threw the silk shirt to the side and Julia rolled over, facing down as he pulled on the skirt. She bit her lip as she heard one sharp intake of breath as the skirt slid down. 

“You... could have told me.”

“And end our little game so soon?” David let out something between a huff and a groan as he bit the naked arsecheek beneath him. Nuzzled it, kissed it and hummed against her skin. He touched himself briefly, trying to pace himself as he moved up slowly, lying on top of her and holding her down with his weight.

“I love you.” He said, louder and firmly than before.

“I love you.” He stroked himself, teased the head of his cock between the cheeks of her ass beneath him as she spread her legs for him. Welcoming him, waiting to feel his strong body behind her as he fucked her thoroughly. Waited for him to take her slowly. To hiss in her ear as she felt strong arms pull around her and her mind turn to dust.

“This what you want?” He did hiss. Low and intense in her ear as he stroked himself against her.

“Yessssssssss.” She hissed in return, dragging her s until her mouth turned dry. Arching her back as she groaned beneath him. “God, just...” He slipped into her suddenly. Tired of waiting, done with games for the night as he plowed into her slowly over and over until she clutched the sheets in front of her. Arched against him as she positioned herself the way she knew he wanted her. He licked her neck, one hand intermittently playing with her clit until she gasped and he pulled it away.

Everything felt hot and her mind blank as he drove into her. Her body tensed and shook as all she could feel was him and the sheets in her grasp. Wet kisses on her back and her neck as his hand found hers beneath her. Lacing his fingers with hers, stretching against satin sheets as he exploded within her and collapsed on the bed. She heard him laughing as he regained his brain and his breath. Full, deep, shortened laughs as he lay fully naked against the sheets.

“What?”

“I’m just...” He pulled her against him, wrapping himself around her as he whispered another secret into the night. “I’m so happy.”

When he laughed again, she laughed with him. She understood. The feeling of such freedom in the close presence of another person, of absolute happiness without ghosts trying to outrun them... When they’d met, neither of them did laugh much. Not at first. Not for a while. Until they bid the ghosts goodbye and found solace in each other. Day by day building the parts of their new, better selves.

They slid under the covers and talked, made detailed plans for the future, until Julia fell asleep with his hand tight in her grip. David released his arm and packed the duvet around her as he set his alarm for the next morning. With a new plan and a new mission in front of him.

The cold weather nipped at their noses, wind gusts probing even through winter coats as they arrived at the Home Office early next morning. Kim awaited in the lobby with fresh coffee, as Julia thanked her for her generosity. She nodded to the people she passed on her way, before stepping into the lift.

“You're here early this morning, Kim.” Julia unbuttoned her coat with one hand as she watched David in the reflection of the metal doors.

“Had my performance review with Craddock at the crack of dawn, Ma'am.” Kim answered firmly, as she turned to David, her voice lighter as she addressed her superior. “How'd yours go, Skip?”

David cleared his throat as he straightened his posture. “Think I did alright.”

“He pass, Home Secretary?” Kim nudged David gently and he smiled in return. He did adore Kim.

“With flying colors.” Julia sighed lightly, happily, as the lift dinged and they stepped back into the hustle and bustle of a Home Office already hard at work. David watched as she slipped out of her coat, hung it on the coat hanger and gently touched the gold plate as she met his eyes across the rooms. She smiled quickly, before tucking the necklace beneath her shirt and regaining her professional composure before she found her place behind the big desk.

A message arrived on David's phone, buzzing discreetly in his pocket as he lifted it to look at it. 

_07.35: Meeting for PS David Budd with DSI Lorraine Craddock, confirmed for tomorrow, January 26 at 08.00, as per PS Budd's request._

David breathed a deep sigh of relief, before sending a quick text to 'Lavender' containing only one word. '_Tomorrow._ \- D'

**Author's Note:**

> Happy weekend! Cross your fingers that by some miracle, Keeley and Richard surprise us by showing up at the Emmys on Sunday.


End file.
